


Loyal to You (Barbatos x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Tail Kink, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC asks Barbatos to be her first
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Loyal to You (Barbatos x F!Reader)

“Dinner? Tonight? With you?” If he didn’t know any better, he would think you were almost offended by his ask, but his smile stayed put and he nodded along to all three questions, “Yes. My Lord is eating out with Lucifer and it seems I have the evening to myself. The thing is, I don’t quite remember what to do all by myself. You understand, don’t you?” It was only half a lie. Of course he knew what to do by himself, and there’s plenty of tasks to get done around the castle, but he does deserve an evening off, you agree, right? “I mean… Of course. I’ll be there.” Your answer, although unsure, was good enough for him. “Splendid. I will see you at seven.” He left you there after that, dumbfounded, and watching as he walked off. It was almost as if… as if he was playing you, but then what would he be playing you for? Barbatos and you have become quite friendly over the past few months in the Devildom, but outside of Diavolo’s little teasings, like, “Don’t go soft on me now, Barbatos. I can’t have a woman steal you away from me,” there was no indication that he liked or wanted you in any way. 

Still, you found yourself scrambling to find something to wear. Barbatos, although not quite as royal, was right up there with Diavolo and Lucifer in terms of importance, and the last thing you wanted was to embarrass him, or yourself. But that’s the thing… you felt embarrassed. Why would he choose your company for tonight? There're at least ten beautiful succubi outside of the castle’s walls at all times, so plenty for him to choose from. “I can’t disappoint him…” You didn’t want to disappoint him. A quick glance through your closet made you aware of one black dress that had been shoved to the back by you, seeing as you’d probably never wear it and also because it made you feel… insecure. “What if he thinks I look dumb..” You pulled it out, moving over to the mirror to hold it against your body, looking at it. The skirt was fluffed out, so nothing would be hugging you too tightly, but still… “Get over yourself, (Y/N). You don’t have anything else to wear.” The more you’d think about looks, the less likely you’d be to go at all, so you decided to, in the words of Nike, ‘just do it’. “Okay.. hair… what would he like?” Honestly you didn’t know. He’s never shown interest in anyone… “brushed out and down it is!” Well, that was easy, right?

You’d never admit how much it stressed you to be at the castle for this dinner, alone with Barbatos nonetheless. You didn’t even have a chance to mentally prepare yourself, seeing as Barbatos already opened the door for you, in his demon form, and something a little more casual than his usual attire, “Good Evening, you look beautiful.” A compliment right off the bat? How could you survive the rest of the night?! “I.. uhm.. Thanks. So do you.” You kind of hated yourself for being so silly in returning your compliment, but he didn’t seem to mind, holding his arm out for you as he stepped aside to let you in. You took it, albeit carefully, and let him lead you inside. “I hope you don’t mind. It’s been awhile since I had some time for just myself and prepared dinner in my room for the both of us. Is that okay?” In his room?! But you couldn’t say no, could you? The castle’s walls suddenly seemed so interesting, looking around…

“Yes...yes that’s fine.” What else were you supposed to say? He led you up the stairs, down one of the many hallways until you reached his chambers with him. He opened the door slowly, revealing a beautifully lit candlelight dinner out by his balcony, “After you, m’lady.” To say you were stunned was an understatement, “for.. For us..?” you questioned him, but he only pushed you along, his hand on your lower back to guide you to where you’ll be sitting. He pulled the chair out for you, waiting for you to get seated before he sat opposite of you, “of course for us. I asked for your company this evening, did I not?” It was cute, how you doubted. He wasn’t quite sure if you doubted yourself or him, but either way your flushed face seemed rather exhilarating and kind of refreshing to what he usually receives. “I hope spaghetti is alright with you. I read somewhere that it’s the perfect first date meal for humans.” Your eyes shot wide as you looked at him, “f-first date?!” now you definitely felt as if you were underdressed. His tail swayed a little from side to side, his smile never leaving him, “yes. Did I fail to mention that? My apologies.” He had done it on purpose, of course, not wanting you to unnecessarily stress about the details. He knew how this night would end and he really wanted you to experience this, too, seeing as you’ll be together for a long time afterward, “please, eat.” You hadn’t even noticed that he had already served you. 

Time seemed to pass so easily with him. He could talk for hours if given the chance, but he was just as much of a great listener, and you found yourself being drawn into the comfort his presence brought you. “May I?” You didn’t know what he meant until his tail slithered up your leg and around your hand, “Do you trust me?” The question seemed odd and you couldn’t help but question him when he asked it, raising an eyebrow. “Uhm… yes… why?” You had noticed too late that his tail unwrapped from your head and around your waist instead, pulling you off your chair and into his embrace. He stood up swiftly, catching you in his arms. One of his hands held the back of your head, the other joined his tail around your waist. “Because I would really like to kiss you right now, (Y/N).” His boldness took you off guard, and only when his lips already connected with yours did you figure out what was going on. “B-Bar--!” You weren’t prepared, taken off guard by the butler, but you soon found yourself drowning into the kiss as well, almost too eagerly returning it. Barbatos’ own lips began to be hungrier, his body pushing yours backward into the room until you fell over on his bed, “Barbatos… wait…” Insecurities suddenly rushed through you and you were thankful he paused. 

“I… I’m…” Heat was threatening to make your cheeks explode and he only chuckled, which didn’t necessarily make you feel better, “You’re a virgin, I know.” Your eyes went wide to look at him again, embarrassment deepening within you, “h-How…?” “Demons have a sort of… sixth sense for these things. Don’t worry, I’m not planning on sacrificing you.” It was supposed to be a joke, although it just made you feel even weirder. His tail loosened from around your waist, slithering down toward your exposed leg and wrapping around it, “would you like to continue now that you’re sure I know?” His tail… it was travelling up your neck, you could feel it. “I…” Your body reacted almost immediately; he knew exactly what he was doing, “Y-Yes…” You still felt somewhat embarrassed, in all honesty, but you knew you could trust him. Your word of consent was all he needed before he pushed you on his bed fully, crawling on top of you, “you look beautiful in this dress, (Y/N)... too bad it will have to leave your body.” You felt him open the zipper to your dress way too late, only concerned with covering yourself now that your dress had been pulled down to your hips. Once again he stopped. 

“You don’t think you’re beautiful…” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, and a sad one at that. He still pulled down your dress all the way, noticing you hadn’t worn a bra underneath, although your breasts were now covered by your hands, “I do. I believe you’re very breathtaking, actually…” He leans down to kiss you again, his lips moving slowly, tenderly over your own. His hands found yours, taking them and moving them to the side gently, never looking, too concentrated on your lips, “the perfect body to match the perfect personality to make the perfect person.” He smiled against your lips softly, still not looking. Instead, he let his tail slither up between your legs, the split ends rubbing over your breasts while the rest of his tail rubbed up between your legs, making you moan, “I can feel you… you feel amazing.” Whimpers escaped you, not really finding the right words to speak back to him. Your hands came up shakily, tugging at the attire he was wearing, “please…” You didn’t want to be the only one who was half naked, wanting it to be fair. He took your signal and leaned back, keeping his eyes ahead so as to not make you uncomfortable with any staring or the like. He unbuttoned his top, throwing it somewhere in the room before getting off and undoing his pants, seemingly no issue with being in front of you naked. 

It wasn’t long before he was fully naked, and only then did he allow himself to look at you, a soft smile gracing his lips, “there… now we’re almost even…” He crawled back over you, finding your lips again with soft kisses. His tail had still been rubbing against you, between your legs, making you more excited with each movement. “You’re attracted to me…” he said it like it wasn’t obvious, like you hadn’t been staring at him for literal months in hopes he would notice at least once, “yes.. You’re… you’re the perfect one.” A small chuckle escaped him at your words, his hands slowly running down your bare skin, “I’ll take care of you, trust me.” You nodded, letting yourself attempt to relax back against the pillows, spreading your legs a little further when you felt his hand travel down, tearing your panties off and making your eyes go wide again, “My apologies… I’m just quite comfortable up top here.” 

You felt yourself dripping, eagerly awaiting him, although you were grateful he took his time. His hand cupped your womanhood, his eyes trained on yours so he could watch your reactions. “Tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable.” His fingers pushed your slick folds apart, feeling between them until he found your hole, slowly circling in. “Would you like to touch me, too?” You hadn’t looked at him yet, giving him the same respect he had given you, but a quick glance down allowed you to see just what you’d be dealing with. He was definitely above average, his cock standing proudly against his abdomen, “C-Can I…?” Was demon dick any different than a human dick? Would you just need to stroke like you had seen in so many, admittedly bad, pornos? Shakily, one of your hands reached out to wrap around him right as he pushed a finger in, making you clench around the foreign intrusion. “Just stroke.” 

It seemed easy enough: he pumped, you stroked. You kept in rhythm with him, your eyes finding his again so as to not stare at his manhood too much. Soft gasps left him, joining yours, and you decided that what you’re doing must be right, “I’ll add another one.” Somewhere in your mind you thanked him for being so transparent with his actions, warning you before he did any of them. The second finger felt a little bit weirder, stretching you out a little bit more as you stroked him faster, even though he himself hadn’t sped up, “You’re doing great…” His small praise was followed by a smile, one that you learned to find comfort in and you nodded, grateful for his patience. “Here… I’ll switch a little, okay?” You felt his tail slither down, one end slowly sliding in beside his fingers before he pulled them out, only leaving his tail in, “It’s not quite the right size… but it’ll do better than my fingers.” You moaned loudly when you felt it enter you, feeling it bigger than his two fingers, but definitely not as big as his dick, which you’re still stroking in your hand. 

It felt good, surprisingly, but a quick glance down at Barbatos’ erection told you that he himself would feel much different. “B-Barb… please… I want to get it over with.” you really did. The more you saw his cock, the more you felt it, the more you wanted to chicken out, and you really didn’t want to chicken out at all. He looked down at you, searching your eyes for any hesitation before taking your hand off of his hand and spreading your legs a little wider, “very well…” You felt his tail pull back out and he moved properly between your legs. His tip was leaking precum, you saw it, and it actually made a sense of pride rush through you as you saw that; he was feeling this way for you… it made you feel good. “Barbatos…” Your legs wrapped around his waist, almost instinctively, silently begging him to enter you already. Slowly, you felt his tip enter, starting to stretch you open. Once again, hie eyes never left yours, waiting for any sign of displeasure, but you only closed your eyes, trying to fight back on anything that might come, “it’s okay…” your soft words made him let out a chuckle, pushing in all the way in one swift movement, making you cry out and clench hard around him, not expecting it. “B-Barbatos…!” His name came out in a breath, your eyes staring up at him. 

In all honesty, he just wanted the worst part to be over with. His head dipped down to find yours, kissing you softly, his tail slithering back up to flick over your clit, trying to relax you, or at least for the pleasure to be stronger than the pain. You gasped out again, your back arching slightly at the added pleasure, your hips pushing back against his. “I-I’m okay… keep doing that and i’ll be… okay…” You pushed your heels into his back, trying to get him to move. Thankfully, he took the signal, slowly starting to thrust into you, hissing at your tightness. His eyes held nothing but wonder and adoration as he looked at you, his tail still flicking over your clit as you took him, “stunning… I’m sorry… I know I’m saying that a lot, but it’s simply the truth.” his words had you heating up again and you quickly pulled him down into a kiss to hide that. 

He hummed against your lip, going slow inside of you, letting you feel every inch of him just as he could feel every inch of you. Your walls seemed to wrap around him so nicely, every bump and curve in them directly pushed onto his cock. “You feel so nice, (Y/N). Do you feel good?” A soft nod on your end before your lips found his again, suddenly not having enough of them. Your arms snuck around his neck to keep him pressed against you, “harder, Barbatos… I’m okay.” he took your word for it, slowly speeding up his thrusts, still careful so as to not hurt you. “Your face fell into his shoulder, hissing against his bare skin as he groaned into your ear, pushing deeper, feeling himself be sucked in by your tight little cunt. 

It felt so intimate, so loving. His tail was providing nothing but pleasure, his cock penetrating you so nicely, “Barb… I want us… I want us to cum together…” the words were embarrassing to speak, but you really did want it. His hips snapped forward at it, making you moan out loudly before he could respond, “as you wish…” ever the humble servant. His tail sped up on your clit, going faster than his hips were moving, but it worked. You felt the coil form in your stomach, threatening to unlatch and spill over. You clenched around him, pulling back far enough to look up at him, finding his colorful eyes as you nodded. He nodded back at you, seemingly understanding because his own thrusts sped up, trying to reach his own orgasm before you had yours. 

He failed, by a mere second did you cum before him, squeezing him so nicely that he couldn’t help but come undone himself. His seed mixed with your juices, your cunt practically sucking him in as he stilled. The tail still flicked over your clit as he came undone, helping push you through your orgasm. His eyes stayed open, along with his mouth that had little gasps escaping it. You looked beautiful, squirming a bit as the pleasure rushed through you and him, your orgasms bringing you just a tad bit closer together until your lips found each other again, “Barbatos…” “(Y/N)....” his deep voice resonated in your ears. 

He tried to pull out, wanting to clean you up and get comfortable, but you were quick to use your legs, which were still wrapped around him, against him, “no… no not yet.. Don’t leave me yet.” Maybe it was fear, or maybe it was the need to keep him close, but you wanted to keep him around just a little longer. As a matter of fact, you pulled him completely on top of you, for comfort…. 


End file.
